No quiero Perderte
by Guishe
Summary: muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de todo lo que tenemos frente a uno y que pensamos que quizás estará para toda la vida, y no nos jugamos como deberíamos... no demostramos nuestros sentimientos como tendría que ser, pero cuando la cuerda floja esta por co


* * *

No quiero Perderte...

* * *

Debo llegar a destino, quizás no llegue tan tarde, quizás pueda lograr verte antes de que todo termine.

Quizás si antes hubiera pensado con el corazón y no con la razón, hubiera conseguido mucho mas, pero, me rehusó ante la posibilidad de perderte, debes entender que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, pero no puedo evitar sentirme inferior a ti.

Siento un agotamiento tan grande, un vació en mi corazón... se que debí darme cuenta antes de todo lo que sentía, pero me rehusaba a pensar que había algo de mi que te importaba, algo de mi que te atraía, algo de mi que te cautivaba.

Me negaba a pensar que podía ser importante para ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que temía era que no me amaras como yo te amaba, solo temía perderte completamente.

El vació de solo pensar que quizás no te volviera a ver, el solo hecho de saber que no podría volverte a ver agobiaba mi corazón y golpeaba fuertemente mi alma.

Y ahí entendí, que no podía vivir sin ti... no podía vivir sin saber que existías, no podía vivir sin sentir tu aroma, sin sentir tu delicada piel, sin ver tus ojos Grises, sin sentir tus caricias, ni tus besos.

No puedo vivir sin ti, no soy más que un alma sin vida que camina por el universo, como alma desolada en medio del desierto...  
Solo tú eres el sol que ilumina mi camino, el agua que cura mi sed... y la razón que cura mi corazón.

Por eso voy en tu búsqueda, no quiero perderte, quiero pedirte perdón por dejarte ir, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra la negación de mi misma.

El fuero interno que me consume y me llena de un vació en mi pecho con el solo pensar que te he perdido me hace corroe mas fuerte a tu encuentro... correr para no perderte tiene mucho mas valor que el solo hecho de sentir que mi cuerpo no puede seguir avanzando... tiene mas fuerzas que mis mismas fuerzas al sentir que mi respiración se acorta con cada paso que doy.

Encontrarte nuevamente a ti me da el valor para bajar mi cabeza y pedirte perdón por ser tan cobarde, quizás tan inocente y porque no hasta ilusa por no creer que podías llegar a amar... por no creer que para ti era importante.

Corro intentando alcanzarte, intentar no perderte, decirte que eres para mi, no quiero que te alejes... no quiero perderte, corro aunque siento que mis piernas no me responden con la agilidad que quiero para alcanzarte, te grito pero no me escuchas...

-"NO TE VAYAS"- grito pero mi aliento no es el suficiente, solo es un susurro...

-"NO TE VAYAS, TE AMO" - pero nuevamente mi garganta me juega una mala pasada.  
No tengo el aliento suficiente para gritar con mas efusividad, el viento se lleva mis gritos, tus oídos no me escucha...  
me falta menos, solo unos metros para estar junto a ti nuevamente...

corro los últimos tramos, estiro mi brazo, abro mi boca para pronunciar las palabras para no perderte, te agarro del brazo, te tiro hacia mi, me miras con desconcierto, te miro a los ojos, mis lagrimas se amontonan...desapareces...

me despierto... solo era un sueño, una pesadilla, tu estas a mi lado... abrazándome mientras descansas en los brazos de Morfeo...  
Te miro embelezada, me doy cuenta de cuanto TE AMO, y jamás te lo dije... y ahora me doy cuenta que si te pierdo con ello se me va la vida.

* * *

**FIN!**

Bueno con esto quise decir que muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de todo lo que tenemos frente a uno y que pensamos que quizás estará para toda la vida, y no nos jugamos como deberíamos... no demostramos nuestros sentimientos como tendría que ser, pero cuando la cuerda floja esta por cortarse nuestros cuerpos tiemblan...sentimos que todo podría derrumbarse de un momento a otro y ahí es cuando nos damos cuenta que lo que tenemos vale demasiado como para perderlo... pero ¿porque llegar a ese extremo?  
¿porque tenemos que llegar a que la cuerda este a punto de cortarse para valorarlo?  
yo creo que debemos aferrarnos desde un principio a lo que tenemos y dar nuestro corazón lo que mas podamos... sin tener miedo a fallar... porque fallamos aprendemos... y nos hacemos mas fuertes... pero si no arriesgamos ya hemos perdido.

Bueno solo mis pensamientos...

besos

Guishe

* * *


End file.
